Cro-Marmot
Cro-Marmot is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends. Character Bio Cro-Marmot is a prehistoric greenish-yellow marmot frozen in a block of ice who wears leopard skin loincloth and holds a wooden club in his hand. His color may be due to the fact that the ice's hue blends in with his natural color. He is somehow able to perform many tasks off-screen while entirely encased in ice, such as throwing snowballs, somewhat akin to how Handy can perform construction and other tasks without any visible hands, which leads to the majority of the character's humor. To keep himself frozen, Cro-Marmot stays mainly in cold areas, and sometimes drives an ice cream truck. He lives in a giant snow globe, or rather a small igloo inside a giant snow globe. His hobbies include serving people ice cream, snowboarding, and surfing. He rarely dies in the series, the reason being that the ice he's encased in serves as a protection from disaster, thereby rendering him almost invulnerable to most unfortunate events. Also, most of his "deaths" are debatable, When they aren't, they involve a form of heat, disasters (such as explosions or collapsing bridges) or being eaten. The only episode in which he is not frozen is the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days, as that episode occurred during the prehistoric times when he was unfrozen. In Dino-Sore Days, he appeared as a black-and-white character similar to the classic Mickey Mouse cartoon; with white gloves, shoes and black limbs, bigger nose, and longer ears. In the opening of the irregular episode, it states that it was copyrighted in the year 1927, but it was renewed in 2004. Cro-Marmot usually appears in the series as a background character, and has hardly any showcase appearances, but has been marked his first appearance bigger than a cameo since Snow What? That's What! and Dino-Sore Days (either could be considered accurate) and in the episode, Wipe Out. In a featurette of the Second Serving DVD, he was interviewed, and it was revealed that he is an accomplished writer, painter, and pianist, has his own brand of foot powder, held a tour on Broadway, known for his loud antics and energetic performances, and has been called the "sexiest Happy Tree Friend" in 1992. However, since the interviewer was unable to get any responses out of Cro-Marmot, she got into a violent rant with the creators. Cro-Marmot is the second character to have a full head of hair besides Disco Bear. Also, besides Lumpy, Sniffles, and Truffles, he is the third character in the series without a set of buckteeth, with just one tooth on the bottom part of his jaw. His name is a pun of the word Cro-Magnon. Even though he made a cameo in the episode, Tongue Twister Trouble, it was actually his official debut in the series. It also makes him the only HTF character to have a debut episode where he wasn't a starring character until Snow What? That's What! It is said by many fans that he is not a very popular character. They say that he lacks character and personality, like Toothy. Most people say they want to see him die more often like the others instead of being one block of ice. The staff has said that they don't like his character, which probably is why he shows up so few times compared with the others, and are deciding to make him look like an actual tree friend by releasing him from his ice block. As seen in Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot appears to possess some degree of cryokinesis (superpower of ice), since he is capable of freezing an ocean when he falls into the water. (This may be because he is encased in ice, but even so, the ocean freezes over much too fast). Cro-Marmot has only died two confirmed deaths, since his ice block protects him from injury. In scenarios he normally would have died in, he is not injured entirely such as in Autopsy Turvy, when Flippy smashes into him with his hummer. This has become a regular gag, where he and other characters are put into dangerous positions, and the latter usually ends up dying, while Cro-Marmot remains immune, sometimes even being partially responsible for their deaths, albeit being oblivious to the events around him. Cro-Marmot's Episodes Famous Deaths *Dino-Sore Days *From Hero to Eternity Starring Roles #Snow What? That's What! #Dino-Sore Days #Intimate Spotlight #Wipe Out! Featuring Roles #A Change of Heart #Mime to Five #See What Develops #Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II) #Swelter Skelter Appearance Roles #Tongue Twister Trouble #Sweet Ride #Out of Sight, Out of Mime #Class Act #Water Way to Go #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! (on Flaky's watch) #From Hero to Eternity #Ipso Fatso #Concrete Solution #A Hole Lotta Love #Wingin' It #In a Jam #Wrath of Con #Can't Stop Coffin #Milk Pong #Brake the Cycle #By the Seat of Your Pants Kringle Roles #Chill Kringle Love Bites Roles #Cold Hearted HTF Break Roles #Happy New Year Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Ice Cream Trucker - Sweet Ride; Water Way to Go; Concrete Solution; A Hole Lotta Love; Wipe Out!; Milk Pong; Swelter Skelter #Butcher - A Change of Heart #Acrobat - Mime to Five #Champion Surfer - Wipe Out! #Auditioning Guitarist - In a Jam #Comic Con merchandise seller- Wrath of Con #Ticket Seller - Happy New Year #Swimmer- By The Seat Of Your Pants Debatable Deaths Most of Cro-Marmot's deaths are debatable. His confirmed deaths so far were in Dino-Sore Days (where he gets chewed apart by a pterosaur), in From Hero to Eternity (where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava), and in Class Act (where every character is killed by the explosion at the end - as confirmed by Warren Graff). Concrete Solution When the bridge collapses, some people think that he died, because he appears a few seconds before. But in the instance of collapsing, only one car is seen in the bridge, and Cro-Marmot isn't in it. After appearance of Pop and Cub, only Toothy appears dead (or injured). He is in a block on ice which protects him from almost all the hits, so Cro-Marmot might have survived in this episode. Wrath of Con When the Comic Con Convention Center collapses, he would be crushed. But it's uncertain whether or not he was still inside the center, because he doesn't appear in the auditorium like the other characters. His block of ice could protect him too. Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act : Dies in an explosion (death confirmed by Warren Graff). #Dino-Sore Days : Chewed up by a pterodactyl and fed to the babies. #From Hero to Eternity: Splendid causes him to get sucked into a whirlpool and is then burnt by lava. #Concrete Solution : Dies when the bridge collapses. (debatable) #Wrath of Con : Dies when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses (debatable) # Breaking Wind: He is either killed by Splendid's fart or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: Possibly killed by Flippy's bomb (debatable and death not seen). #Dumb Ways to Die: His ice block melts due to too much neon signs and electric lights on his house. Injuries #Wipe Out - Mole rams the surfing trophy into his ice block, cracking it slightly (debatable whether if it hurt or not). #Autopsy Turvy/Double Whammy Part 2: Hit by Flippy's car, sending him into a doorway, getting himself stuck and killing Cuddles and Toothy in the process. #Dino-Sore Days (Before Death): A dinosaur kicks his back, causing his intestines fall out of his stomach. #Wrath Of Con: Injured (if not killed) when the Comic Con Convention Center collapses. #N'ice Pitch Wallpaper: His ice block is cracked after it is hit by a baseball. #Between Dino-Sore Days and the main series: Frozen in a block of ice. (permanent) #Concrete Solution: Injured (if not killed) when the bridge collapses. Number of Kills Survival Rate *Internet series: 82.7% *Breaks, Kringles & Love Bites: 100% *TV series: 81% *Total Rate: 87.9% Trivia *In the web episode, Read 'em and Weep, the credits state that Cro-Marmot was voiced by Dean MacDonald. However, he doesn't talk at all, and he was nowhere to be seen in the episode. But if he was unfrozen, there is a possibility he will be voiced by him. This was possibly a joke by the creators. *Cro-Marmot, Russell and Mime are the only characters without secret information from the "Collect Them All" section since he and Mime only appeared in the "Second Serving" and "Third Strike" DVDs. *Since Cro-Marmot's hair is in a form of a bang, a hairstyle that obscures over the eyes, it is unknown whether his eyes are the same style of Pac-Man eyes or not, which is similar to how Mole's mouth and Handy's paw shape are unknown. *So far, Cro-Marmot's only confirmed deaths in a regular episode were in From Hero to Eternity, and Class Act where he and several other characters were sent into a pit of lava and died in an explosion respectively. *''Dino-Sore Days'' is the only episode where Cro-Marmot dies alone. *In the TV episode, Wipe Out, Cro-Marmot is the first male character to be kissed by both Giggles and Petunia. In the Love Bites short, Cold Hearted, Giggles was seen trying to kiss him. *He is the only character not to star in his debut appearance. He appeared Tongue Twister Trouble and Sweet Ride before starring in Snow What? That's What!. *He's also the only character right now to not have a starring role image (not counting the TV series) since the second Internet season. *In Cold Hearted, Cro-Marmot is seen sitting next to Giggles on a park bench. He was also seen with Giggles in Snow What? That's What!. *He is one of only two characters who have killed Lumpy more then the number of times Lumpy killed him back. The other character is Mole. *Cro-Marmot has never had an episode where he has starred alone (excluding irregular episodes). He has co-starred with Giggles and Lumpy. *It is possible he has gained an interest in unicycle riding as evidenced at the end of the episode Mime to Five, baseball in Can't Stop Coffin, ''and Surfing in Wipe Out. *He is ('debatably)' one of the nine characters with more kills than deaths. The others include Lumpy, Flippy, Splendid, Mole, Pop, Mime, Nutty and Lammy. *He has never died a gory death in a proper episode. *Cro-Marmot, like Splendid and Flippy, are usually not hurt by common things and rarely dies. *Splendid, Nutty, Lumpy, Giggles, Petunia ('debatable'), and a pterodactyl are the only characters who have killed Cro-Marmot. *Cro-Marmot has had less starring roles than any other character except Lammy who will likely pass him in the future. *Along with Mole, he is the only character never to make audible noises. *All of Cro-Marmot's kills were caused along with another character. In Snow What? That's What!, he and Giggles killed Petunia and ('debatably') Lumpy. In Wipe Out, Mole was also responsible for Lumpy's death. In Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), Flippy pushed Cro-Marmot into Cuddles and Toothy, crushing them. *He and Splendid are the only characters that have not been killed by Lumpy. *He is in love with Petunia, as seen in the Chill Kringle. * He is the first character to be kidnapped by Lifty and Shifty as seen in Swelter Skelter. *His only starring roles in regular episodes are Snow What? That's What! and Wipe Out. *Petunia, Lumpy, and Cuddles are his most frequent victims. *Not counting injuries that are debatable depending on if one died or not, Cro-Marmot is the only character to have a debatable injury (in Wipe Out when Mole rams a surfing trophy into his ice block). *If you choose Cro-Marmot in the Vision-O-Rama feature in the Third Strike DVD, the movie theater's screen will be covered with ice as the Spin Fun Knowin' Ya episode is being played. *The only girls not to have kissed him are Flaky and Lammy. *It is unknown how he does things like drive, since he never moves. *He has the longest space between his debut episode and his first death. *He is '(debatably)' the most disliked main character due to his "uselessness" (not moving at all). *Cro-Marmot is easily the most forgettable character of the show, and is mostly around for featuring or appearance roles. *He has the lowest kill count out of the characters who rarely die. *If Lumpy And Petunia survived in ''Snow What? Thats What! that would make Cro-Marmot the first character with less kills then deaths in the characters who rarely die catergory. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Rodents Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters who rarely die Category:Adult Characters Category:More Kills than Deaths